Leroy
Leroy is a recurring character on Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the first episode of the first season. He is played by guest star Lee Arenberg, and is the Storybrooke counterpart of Grumpy. History Season One Leroy meets Emma Swan in the Storybrooke jail, having been arrested for being drunk and disorderly the night before. After learning about Emma being imprisoned because of Henry, he gets into a small argument with Marco about how he dislikes children before being released by Sheriff Graham. ("Pilot") It is implied that his bad attitude has made it difficult for people to warm up to and work with him, and, as a result, he doesn't have many friends and has difficulty holding down a job. He is later shown working as a janitor at the Storybrooke hospital when David Nolan goes missing after awaking from his coma. He is present along with Walter, the hospital security guard, in looking over the recorded security camera tapes. When asked if they saw anything happen, Leroy and Walter both claim to have not seen anyone leave, but when it shows on the tape John Doe walking from his bed unit room and out of a hospital door, they get into an argument about whose fault it was. Leroy blames him for always sleeping on the job, while Walter takes jabs at him for constantly drinking at work. ("Snow Falls") Leroy is eating breakfast at Granny's Diner one morning when Mr. Clark comes up to the counter to find a seat with Walter. He asks Leroy to move down a little, and then sneezes on his food. Leroy is disgusted, loses his appetite and gets up to leave. With his breakfast spoiled, he walks through town with a grumpy look on his face. Nearby, the nuns are putting up decorations for Miner's Day. One of the nuns standing on a ladder accidentally spills glitter all over his head. She gets down to apologize, and instead of getting angry, Leroy becomes infatuated with her. He learns her name is Astrid. Looking for a way to spend more time with and impress her, he agrees to help Mary Margaret sell candles for the upcoming Miner's Day festival, despite initially dismissing the idea as a waste of time. After learning that Astrid mistakenly spent her convent's rent stipend on canisters of helium, Leroy offered to sell all of the nuns' candle surplus in order to help Astrid get out of the financial bind. When he realized that the townspeople weren't interested in buying from the "town drunk" and the "town harlot," Leroy propositioned Mr. Gold to sell him his sailboat and forgive the nuns' debt, but the latter was uninterested. Not wanting to disappoint Astrid, Leroy lied about selling the candles, which she later discovered, causing her to lose faith in him. Unable to help Astrid by conventional means, Leroy caused a power outage by striking a telephone transformer with a pickaxe at the height of the Miner's Day celebration, effectively forcing the townspeople to buy their candles during the blackout. After selling the entire surplus, Leroy was reinvigorated and managed to win back Astrid's confidence in him. ("Dreamy") During Regina's nightmare about the townspeople regaining their Fairytale memories, Leroy is present with everyone else at her doorstep. They tie Regina to an apple tree in the middle of town and proceed to exact revenge on her by watching as Emma takes a sword and cuts off her head. ("Apple Red as Blood") Season Two After the unleashing of magic smoke vanishes, the curse is broken. Leroy joins in the reunion of his fellow dwarves and his friends after the restoration of their Fairytale Land memories. Leroy and the rest of the group are then seen walking down the street with Emma, Mary Margaret and David as they figure out what to do next. Then Archie appears and tells the group that Dr. Whale is leading the townsfolk in a mob to Regina's house. Although Leroy is happy about this, the others object by saying that it is wrong to kill. All of them rush off to Regina's house to stop the mob from harming her. ("Broken") The dwarves are later seen at the edge of town as Leroy marks the Storybrooke border with a chalk line. Leroy says it is their mission to find out what happens when the town border is crossed, and one of them will be chosen for the job. The dwarves all take turns to pick straws and Mr. Clark pulls the shortest straw. He then crosses the border and swirls of magic course over him. The dwarves then run back into town and tell David that Sneezy can only remember his Storybrooke memories and that you lose your Fairytale Land memories if you cross the border. The dwarves later go to the town meeting. As they wait for David to show up, Regina appears and shows off her magic skills before Henry agrees to go home with her so she'll stop terrorizing the townspeople. After David's speech at the Storybrooke border, the dwarves to decide to get out their pickaxes, much to Mr. Clark's confusion. ("We Are Both") Appearances Trivia *The name Leroy is derived from a French surname meaning, "the king". *He refers to all females by the nickname, "sister". *Leroy and his Fairytale Land counterpart, Grumpy, have similar run-ins with Emma Swan and her mother, Snow White, respectively. Grumpy met Snow White in King George's jail cell, and similarly, Leroy met Emma Swan in Storybrooke's Sheriff's office jail cell. The first thing Leroy and Grumpy said both times was "What are you looking at, sister?" *Sister Astrid gives Leroy a pie to thank him for selling candles to help the Convent. This references Snow White baking Grumpy a pie in the 1937 Disney film, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. pt: Leroy es: Leroy de: Leroy fr: Leroy Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Storybrooke Characters Category:Heroes Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters